


The Mighty Avengers

by Navek



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: But Avengers Mansion is still around, Crazy Superhero Adventures, Empyre, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvel Goodness, New Headquarters, Post-No Surrender, Replaces Jason Aaron's run, The Creature from Kosmos, War of the Realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navek/pseuds/Navek
Summary: After the events of No Surrender, a new team of Avengers have assembled! Led by founding Avengers Thor and Wasp, this new team of made of veterans and new heroes will fight the foes no single superhero can withstand. No threat, whether it be supervillains or giant monsters, is too much for this new team to handle!
Relationships: Hulkling/Wiccan, Toni/Aikku





	The Mighty Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> The Mighty Avengers is a non-profit fanfiction story.
> 
> The Avengers are owned by Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and Jack Kirby.
> 
> Any original characters or concepts are owned by Navek and xpegasus.
> 
> Please support the official release.

_**The Rocky Mountains, Eight Years Ago…** _

It was a time of uncertainty. The superhero community was in disarray after the ill-fated battle between the New Warriors and the villain Nitro. Legislation known as the Superhuman Registration Act was attempting to be pushed forward through congress to appease the terrified masses. Every costumed hero was on edge, feeling the looming and oppressive shadow of SHIELD. Now under the direct control of Maria Hill, S.H.I.E.L.D. had turned all of its focus and resources on the United States. She wanted them to be ready to act if and when the Superhuman Registration Act would pass.

With most of the US superhero community's attention drawn elsewhere, no one was there when an otherworldly-emerald portal opened up near the base of the Rocky Mountains. Out of the portal came several figures with elongated limbs, clad in black & green armor.

"(So this the world of the invaders,)" one of the figures said. "(I must say, I'm not impressed.)"

"(This isn't a pleasure tour. We have a mission,)" the leader of the group replied. "(Place in the incubation units in their designated spots.)"

"(Understood.)" the figures replied as mechanical, insect-like wings spread from their backs. The mysterious beings took off into the sky, leaving the leader by themselves. The leader approached the base of the mountain, holding out their hand. An egg-shaped device roughly the size of an ostrich egg grew from its palm. The figure placed a mechanical egg on the ground, causing it to burrow into the soil and rock.

Though it would take years for their plans to come to fruition, the seeds of their conquest had just been planted. And their people were nothing if not a patient race.

_**Navek and xpegasus present** _

_**An Avengers Story** _

_**The Mighty Avengers** _

_**Issue #691: To Assemble Once More (Part 1 of 4)** _

_**Japan, Now…** _

"(KILL HIM! SLAY THE THUNDER GOD!)" A cloaked man shouted in Japanese as his allies attempted to blast their foe with bursts of magical energy. The man they were attacking was a muscular blond man with short hair and a matching beard. His costume consisted of a silver winged helmet, a black top with silver clippings attaching a red cape to it, a brown belt holding up a kilt, grey chain-mail leggings, and black boots. But the most striking part about the man was that his left arm was made of gold that matched the golden hammer in his right hand.

_**Thor, God of Thunder. Currently on a mission to retrieve Asgard's lost artifacts.** _

"(Cease this nonsense at once!)" Thor cried out before slamming his hammer on the ground, creating a small shockwave that knocked a few of the cultists back. "(You have no idea the damage that casket could bring!)"

Thanks to some intel from Heimdall, the God of Thunder had received word that a group of magical doomsday cultists had found the Casket of Eternal Winter in Japan and were planning on unleashing its power on the island nation. Thor was quick to act, flying to Japan and finding the cult about to open the casket in the middle of Osaka. Specifically from the scenic Minoo Park.

Granted, he wasn't prepared for their ranks to include a few sorcerers. But they were no Scarlet Witch, only being able to use basic attack spells.

"(Stay back, foreigner! This world is already doomed! All we're doing is putting it out of its misery!)" the cult leader said from atop the nearby waterfall as she held up the glowing blue casket. "(We shall unleash an unending snowstorm upon the-)"

Before the madwoman could finish her monologue, Thor threw his golden hammer up at her. The cultist flinched as she waited for the impact…only to open her eyes to see the hammer floating inches away from her face.

"(Made you flinch.)" Thor said with a smirk before making his hammer tap her in the face. And since the hammer was made of Asgardian metal, that light tap was enough to knock her out cold. The casket fell out of her hands and down towards the waterfall's base; Thor caught it with his golden left arm, and his hammer returned to his right hand. "(So, does anyone else care to test their might against the Odinson?)"

The cultists decided to flee at the sight of their master being knocked out…only for something small and quick to zap them all unconscious with bolts of yellow light. Thor had a feeling he knew the cause, only for those suspicions to be confirmed when the small thing spoke.

"There's my favorite Thunder God." The small thing grew to reveal a brunette woman in her mid-fifties with short brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black & yellow top with a skirt that reached her knees, black leggings, yellow gloves, and matching boots, and a pair of yellow earbuds with antennas poking out of them. "You've been pretty busy lately."

_**Janet Van Dyne, AKA The Wasp. Size-changing flyer armed with bio-blasts and insectoid telepathy (though she rarely uses the latter.)** _

"Janet! Good to see you!" Thor said, placing the magical objects on the ground before the two founding Avengers hugged. "I see you've made yet another new costume."

"Eh, the metal corset look was growing a bit old," Jan replied, twirling around to show off her new costume. "So, want to go grab a bite to eat? I know an awesome noodle joint in the city."

"Lead the way." After calling the authorities to arrest the cultists, Thor and Wasp headed into Osaka and found the noodle place that Janet told him about. And so, with their meals looking and the Asgardian objects resting on the table, the size-changing marvel and the god of thunder began to catch up with each other. Thor explained how, after the destruction of Asgard at Magog's hands, artifacts from Odin's vault had been scattered all over Midgard. And the thunder god had taken it upon himself to find the Asgardian artifacts and bring them to a secure location. And by secure location, Thor meant his houseboat in New Jersey.

"So what of you, Janet? What adventures has the whimsical Wasp gotten herself into?" Thor asked before downing some sake.

"Honestly, after that big mess with the Grandmaster, I haven't really been doing much. I've mostly been helping out Nadia, the other Wasp. And I may have sort of adopted her," Janet replied. "But that's not why I'm here. After the 'Grandmaster incident,' most active Avengers teams went their separate ways. So…" Janet turned to Thor, a fire in her eyes clear as day to the Asgardian. "I'm assembling a new team of Avengers. And I want you to help me make it, big guy."

"Splendid!" Thor cheered out. "Midgard must always have stalwart guardians ready to defend them from threats beyond mortal ken, especially as chaos spread across the Ten Realms. Perhaps we can even get Steven and Anthony to aid us."

"Um, about that," Janet said with an uneasy expression, much to Thor's confusion. "Maybe we shouldn't have Steve and Tony be involved with this new team."

"…are you sure that is wise, Janet?" Thor asked. "Granted, Tony's been kind of an ass for the last decade, but he's still a founding Avenger. And Steven has always fought the good fight."

"And he was also the face of Hydra's take-over of the world," she replied.

"That was a duplicate created by Kobik."

"Doesn't matter to the average person on the street. All they saw was Captain America leading a bunch of Nazis in costumes," Wasp stated. "Not to mention that Steve's been one half of a problem that's been plaguing our teams for the last few years; we've just been background dancers for whatever drama is going on between him and Tony."

Thor wanted to interject…but Jan had a point, even if it was a tad oversimplified. From the superhero Civil War to the failure of Avengers World, all of these problems seemed to stem from Steve and Tony's inability to cooperate and talk out their problems.

"And even despite that, those two have been behind all of the major decisions. But they're not the only founding Avengers, dammit!" Janet shouted, letting out some of her frustration. "So this time, how about you and I make a new team and try things in our own way?"

"What did you have in mind?" Thor asked. The two would spend the next few hours brainstorming about this new team of Avengers and how they would protect the world.

_**R.E.S.C.U.E. Base One (Formerly Avenger Base Two), Three days later…** _

"You want me to be an Avenger?" Dr. Toni Ho asked Thor and Wasp in disbelief. The doctor was a pink-haired Asian-American woman. Her outfit consisted of glasses, a grey t-shirt with the U.S. Flag on it, jeans, a white lab coat, and sneakers.

_**Dr. Toni Ho, (formerly known as the Iron Patriot), supergenius and supreme leader of R.E.S.C.U.E.** _

"Janet has told me of your exploits with Avengers Idea Mechanics," Thor stated as he looked around the high-tech facility. "And you seem to be continuing on the heroic pursuit of science with this new organization."

"Ya, it's been pretty amazing so far," Toni said as the three walked through the base, several of the RESCUE personnel looking at the two Avengers in amazement. "We've gotten plenty of new personnel, we've been upgrading our HQ, and we got tons of new projects coming down the line. But seriously…why me?"

"Why would we want a certified genius with three PhDs with a no-nonsense attitude on the Avengers? You really need to ask that?" Janet said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, R.E.S.C.U.E.'s got the potential to be bigger than S.H.I.E.L.D. And what better way to start a long-standing partnership with them than by having their supreme leader as part of Earth's Mightiest Heroes?"

Toni thought for a moment. A smile spread across her face as she held her hand out. "Well then, you got yourself an Avenger."

"Huzzah!" Thor said as he shook Toni's hand, surprising the genius with his firm grip.

"So…is it just the three of us so far?" Toni asked as she nursed her sore hand.

"Don't worry, we've already got a team in mind," Janet answered.

_**Chicago, Four Days Later…** _

It was a perfectly average day, and a man was about to do some shopping at the new grocery store called Green Gardens. That was until a Hydra footsoldier was thrown through the window and into the street. At the sight of the familiar green uniform, the man ran away as fast as he could. Dozens of Hydra agents armed to the teeth came pouring out the doors.

"Shoot the multi-colored freak!" The lead Hydra agent said as they opened fire into the grocery store. Through the hail of bullets and laser, a hero clad in half-red and half-green spandex with a golden belt and gold triangle symbol on his chest and the unique gold-colored goggles. His cowl covered most of his head except for this jaw, revealing the young man's brown skin.

_**Delroy Garrett Jr., AKA 3-D Man. Thrice as fast, strong, and agile as a peak human. Supplemented by supervision that lets him see through Skrull-based disguises.** _

"Gotta say, you Hydra SOBs are pretty ballsy," 3-D Man said as he leaped over some laser fire to kick one of the neo-nazis in the face. "Your big 'take-over-the-world' scheme failed, and you guys are still at it when most bad guys would call it quits."

"THAT IS THE POWER OF HYDRA!" One foot soldier armed with electrically-charged gauntlets said as he attacked 3-D Man, but 3-D Man easily evaded the attacks. "CUT OFF ONE HEAD AN-"

"Ya, ya, two more take its place," 3-D Man replied with a smirk before knocking the nazi out in one punch. He turned towards the rest of the Hydra goons and cracked his knuckles. "So who wants to be the two more?"

'How is this even happening?!' The lead Hydra agent thought as 3-D Man made short work of his men. 'Our base was hidden with our most advanced cloaking technology! How the hell did this D-lister figure us out?!'

But the leader was unable to ponder that anymore as he knocked out by 3-D Man tossing one of his henchmen at him. In a matter of moments, the former Avenger had managed to systematically beat down all of the Hydra agents, tying them up for the arriving police.

"Damn. I had no idea Hydra was still around," the police officer said. "Thanks for wrangling them up, uh…who are you?"

Delroy placed both his hands on his hips, a smile on his face as he answered, "The names' 3-D Man."

"Who?"

And just like that, Delroy's smile wavered. "You know, 3-D Man. I used to go by Triathlon?" The young man asked, only to get confused looks from the cops. "Oh, come on! I was an Avenger!"

"Not one of the good ones, obviously," one of the officers scoffed. Delroy simply left the police to arrest the Hydra goons, grumbling as he did so.

"Hey, don't let those guys get you down, Delroy." Delroy turned and saw Wasp approaching him.

"Jan! Man, it's been ages," Delroy said as he shook hands with his old teammate. "So, what brings you to Chicago?"

"You. I'm putting together a new team of Avengers, and I think you'll be perfect for it." Wasp stated. "So, you wanna be an Avenger again?"

Like Delroy even needed to think about his answer. "Hell yeah."

_**Central Park, that same day…** _

"Hey, baby! I can give ya a real workout if you catch my drift."

A brunette woman clad in a purple sweater and sweatpants simply rolled her eyes as she jogged past the heckler. 'Some things never change.'

_**Jennifer Walters AKA She-Hulk. Gamma-powered lawyer. Getting her life back together after a recent bout of greyness.** _

The lawyer/heroine's life had been on a slow upswing lately. She had recently made peace with all the inner trauma caused by her near-death experience at Thanos's hands. Her practice was moving to a new office, and she was getting in shape again. As she stopped to get a drink of water at the nearby fountain, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Lady Jennifer!"

"Hey, what's happening, Goldi-OH MY GOD!"

What sight could've surprised a long-time heroine such as She-Hulk? Well, aside from actually seeing Thor dressed in jeans, black boots, and a black t-shirt, he was currently walking his dog. Said dog being the size of a scooter, having piercing red eyes, and small flicks of fire bursting out of its maw as it panted. Also, it talked.

"You know this lady, Thunder Master?" the dog asked.

"Of course. Thori, this is Jennifer Walters, the Sensational She-Hulk! One of the finest warriors I have ever battled alongside," Thor exclaimed before turning back to his friend. "You seem to be in fine shape, Jennifer."

"Thanks, big guy," she said before looking down at the dog. "And you are…"

"Me, Thori, best murder dog in all of Hel!" the demonic-looking hellhound stated with glee.

"…right," Jennifer said before looking up at Thor. "So, does Hercules know you stole his look?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been thinking about shaving recently," Thor said before getting back on track. "But I'm sure you've realized I haven't run into you by accident."

"I figured. So, what's up?"

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes are being assembled once more. And Janet and I would like you to be among our ranks again. That is, if you are willing to join, given everything that's happened?" Thor asked.

Jennifer thought about it for a moment before looking Thor in the eyes. "Danger comes with the job. And I can't keep running from it. So you got yourself an Avenger."

"Excellent!" Thor exclaimed excitedly.

_**Hillrock Heights, East L.A, Later that night….** _

Sitting alone in a garage was a young man of Cuban-descent. Despite his relatively normal physique, the most striking part of him (aside from his black jacket and jeans) was the streak of white in his short dark hair, a v-shaped scar on his forehead, and the fact that his right eye was orange while his left eye was brown.

_**Roberto 'Robbie' Reyes AKA Ghost Rider. Bonded with his possessed Hell Charger, he wields demonic fire and chains.** _

Robbie Reyes had a single goal for the longest time; to earn enough money to move him and his little brother Gabe out of their shitty, crime-ridden neighborhood. But that plan took the most unusual turn when he was killed and resurrected into a new Ghost Rider. And along with that came a whole load of problems. From a group of super roided gangsters, a weird power copying alien, and the revelation that his power came from the soul of his satanist uncle Eli Morrow, who had attempted to corrupt Gabe when Robbie wouldn't play ball.

So, to keep his brother safe, Robbie made a deal with Eli. Robbie agreed that he would kill the worst of the worst to sate Eli's bloodlust. But life decided to throw yet another curve at him in the last few days. First, he had been having dreams of a prehistoric Ghost Rider fighting alongside an army of ancient heroes battling giant cosmic robots. Then, he suddenly found himself in Africa and fighting the superhero Starbrand…who was acting more than a little crazy. And adding to the craziness was that Robbie seemingly killed Starbrand with the Penance Stare, a power he knew he shouldn't have since he _technically_ wasn't a Spirit of Vengeance.

And so here he was, sitting in his garage after putting Gabe to bed and glaring at his ride, the Hellcharger.

"Come on, Eli. I couldn't get you to shut up for months, and now you're all quiet." The Hispanic hero said from his fold-up chair. "I need answers for all that shit that happened in Africa."

" **Kid, I honestly don't know what to tell ya,"** a demonic voice replied within Robbie's head. " **This shit's as confusing to me as it is to you."**

"Well, you're the evil spirit. Shouldn't you know what we can do? Or why we're having these weird dreams?"

" **Beats the fuck outta me. All you've been doing so far was channeling my magic through ya when ya became the Rider. But all this Penance Stare shit…that ain't me."**

"Well, that's just great," Robbie sighed, not sure what he was going to do.

_**Avengers Mansion, the next week…** _

There was something darkly humorous about this, Edwin Jarvis thought as he watched over RESCUE personnel as they worked on Avengers Mansion. The original headquarters for Earth's Mightiest Heroes had been through quite a lot these past few years.

_**Edwin Jarvis, Faithful butler to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Semi-retired.** _

Being blown up by a zombified Jack of Hearts. Turned into a strange motel/museum by that despicable Deadpool. And just recently, it had been blown up again by a group of villains known as the Black Order.

Some would call it quits. But Jarvis would do his part and oversee the reconstruction of the mansion. After all, Miss Janet was currently putting together a new team of Avengers. Even if the estate would no longer be their main home, it was still an essential piece of the team's history.

"Be sure to have the main kitchen stocked up on ale," Jarvis said, addressing one of the R.E.S.C.U.E. personnel. "Master Thor always fancies a hardy drink after a mission."

"Yes, sir!" the intern said before heading off. Yes, things seemed to be going quite well, Jarvis thought. He had even managed to shut off that bothersome AI Jarvis that Nadia, bless her heart, had created.

"Here it is, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Jarvis turned and saw Janet, Thor, Jennifer, and Delroy walking towards the mansion. Each of them was in costume, with Jennifer having gone back to her most recent purple & white 'tube top and shorts' costume. "Once it's all fixed up, this will be our public headquarters once again."

"Ah, Madame Janet! I see you've been successful with your recruitment." The elderly butler said with a smile as he hobbled over to the team. "Madame Jennifer, Master Delroy, it's good to see you again. You four make quite the sight."

"Yup. Just call us Wasp's Kooky Quartet." Jennifer joked.

"Better make that a quintet." They turned and saw the familiar face of a brunette Romani woman wearing a red witch-like costume walking through the gates.

_**Wanda Maximoff, AKA The Scarlet Witch. Master of Hexes and Chaos Magic.** _

"Hey, Wanda!" Jennifer said as she hugged her old friend. "Great to see you."

"Same to you, Jen," Wanda said before seeing Delroy. "Ah, Delroy. I'm sorry for what happened the last time we met."

"Hey, what's one instance of mystically-created personality inversion between old teammates?" Delroy said with a shrug. And so, the five heroes and their faithful butler walked through the mansion. The legendary headquarters had been rebuilt and faithfully recreated, granted the security features had been upgraded.

"So what was that about public headquarters?" Jennifer asked, having picked up on Janet's particular wording before.

"Well, I've been taking some notes from the various Avenger teams over the years," Janet explained. "Turns out that Avengers Idea Mechanics had a-"

Something inside Janet's pocket started to ring. The brunette pulled out what looked like an Avengers ID card with a bright red 'A' on the right side, the arrows next to it glowing blue. Janet pressed on the button, showing a video image of Toni.

"Speak of the devil. What's up, Toni?"

" _Are the rest of the new team there? Because I think we got our mission lined up."_ The supergenius explained. " _Get to the Stronghold ASAP."_

"Come on, sweetie. You can go ahead and say it," Wasp said. Toni was confused for a moment before realizing what Janet meant. And so, Toni said the words she had always wanted to say since she was a kid.

" _Right. Avengers, Assemble!"_

"There you go," Janet said, ending the call before she handed identical cards to the rest of the team. "Alright, everyone, let's get to the basement."

"Shouldn't we go to the hangar?" Delroy asked.

"Young Delroy, Janet, and I have been working with the good Dr. Ho to make the Avengers even more formidable," Thor explained as the five heroes and their butler made their way to the basement. Rather than hosting a training facility or an extra lab, inside the basement was a ground bridge. Wasp slid her card through a scanner attached to the gate, causing the machine to turn on. And after setting the right coordinates, Thor and Wasp then stepped through the portal.

"Go on ahead," Jarvis informed the three heroes. "I assure you it's safe."

"Well, alright then. See ya later, Jarvis!" Jennifer said while she, Scarlet Witch, and 3-D Man stepped through the portal, leaving the Avengers butler alone. The old man then took out his own card and swiped it, setting it in a different location than the others.

"Well, time to get back to work," Jarvis said, praying as usual for the safe return of the Avengers.

Speaking of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the five had arrived inside of a mountain stronghold, one that Scarlet Witch was quick to recognize.

"Isn't this the back-up headquarters?" The hex caster asked.

"That's right. It's been renovated by R.E.S.C.U.E. into Avengers Stronghold, one of our five headquarters." The five looked to see Dr. Ho walking towards them, now dressed in a red & blue jumpsuit with multiple pockets on the top and a pair of high-tech looking gloves. "For those who haven't met me, the name's Dr. Toni Ho, Supreme Leader of R.E.S.C.U.E."

"Five? Ain't that a little excessive?" Jennifer asked.

"Jen, think about how many times the mansion's gotten blown-up," Wasp explained. "Besides, each of them has a purpose. The mansion is our public HQ for when we make press announcements. The stronghold is where we're gonna keep any dangerous tech we find and where we keep our ride."

"Isn't keeping quinjets in the mountain a bit overkill?" 3-D Man asked, only to receive knowing smiles from Wasp, Thor, and Dr. Ho. The doctor then led them to the hangar, filling them in on the mission. According to the good doctor, RESCUE satellites and seismographic technology had been reading unusual seismic activity happening in the Rocky Mountains for the past ten hours. Some of the RESCUE personnel believed that this might've been the early signs of a kaiju awakening. So the Avengers were going to investigate the situation and try to keep the possible rampaging monster from destroying any towns in the area.

"And here's our ride," Toni said as the six heroes entered the hangar. And there was no better way to showcase Wanda, Jennifer, and Delroy's utter astonishment than in the triple threat's declaration of astonishment.

"HOLY SHIT!"

What was so astonishing as to warrant such a reaction? Well, nestled within the hangar was a robot that stood twenty stories tall. Its primary colors were red, blue, and silver, with the legs and forearms being a bright red with blue fingers. Its head was circular, and its eyes were yellow, giving it an intimidating look.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, say hello to the new and improved Avenger Five, our new ride," Wasp stated.

"Our ride is a giant robot." 3-D Man whispered to himself as a smile appeared on his face. "I love this job."

The six heroes entered the walkway leading to Avenger Five's upper-chest cavity. Inside was a series of seats along the walls and a ladder leading up. Toni climbed up the ladder, leading to a cockpit with a singular seat. She placed a red helmet on her head, putting her in communication with the R.E.S.C.U.E. crews prepping the giant robot for launch.

"How are we doing, Sonya?" Toni asked the head of vehicular operations.

"Give us a second," the red-headed woman said, dressed in the same red jumpsuit her leader was. After some switches were flipped and fuel plugs were removed from Avenger Five, Sonya received the go-ahead from the support staff. "Avenger Five, you are cleared for launch."

"Roger that," Toni replied before activating the robot's intercoms. "Strap in, guys. We're about to take off."

The Avengers strapped themselves into their seats. The artificial mountain top within the Adirondack Mountains opened up, the sunlight reflecting off Avenger Five's metal shell. The massive pulse jets on the machine's back and feet ignited with blue fire, and the twenty-story marvel took off into the air.

And just like that, Earth's Mightiest Heroes were off on their first mission.

_**Elsewhere…** _

A young middle-eastern woman with long black hair was woken up from her sleep when she felt a gentle rocking. She opened her brown eyes, and her outfit consisted of Captain Britain-themed pajamas.

_**Dr. Faiza Hussain AKA Excalibur. Living Cross-Section and wielder of the holy sword, Excalibur.** _

Faiza got up…and was immediately taken back by two things. 1). She was now in an old rowboat. 2). Said boat was in the middle of a lake covered in mist. And 3). There was a tall woman in a blue dress and a veil covering her eyes.

For a moment, all she could do was stare at the woman in shock, a heavy silence over the lake. This silence was immediately shattered when she screamed, "What the hell is going on?!" She summoned Excalibur and brandished it at the strange woman.

" _Greetings, Faiza Hussain. You have no need to be fearful of me,"_ the woman said, her voice gentle and calming like a flowing river.

"Kind of hard not to be fearful when I'm abducted from my apartment while wearing my pajamas," Faiza retorted.

" _You wield Caliburn, or Excalibur as you know it. This realm is meant to welcome those worthy enough to wield the Sword that Heals."_

"Ya, and just what is this realm?" Faiza asked. And as if an answer to her question, the mist parted to reveal a majestic castle sitting on an isle.

" _Welcome to the isle of Avalon, Dr. Hussain,"_ the woman proclaimed. " _I am known as the Lady of the Lake. And I have brought you here to reveal your destiny."_

_**The Rocky Mountains…** _

'Alright, better limber up.' Jennifer thought to herself as she stretched her limbs, standing near Thor as the two overlooked the Rocky Mountains from atop Avenger Five's shoulders while Toni monitored the robot's seismograph.

As the new Avengers crossed the state line, they realized that there was a town nearby. Jen suggested they split into two groups. Jennifer, Thor, and Dr. Ho would monitor the base of the mountains in case the creature emerged. At the same time, Wasp, 3-D Man, and the Scarlet Witch would help get the civilians to safety and fortify the town in case the battle escalated over from the mountain base. The three had left for the town courtesy of the sky-cycles from Avenger Five's lower chest cavity/dock.

"You're in quite a good shape, Jennifer," Thor commented as he watched over the mountain.

"Eh, I've been working out again. Helps deal with some of the stress from work," she explained. "Sooooo, what's been up with you?"

"Quite a lot," Thor replied. "Asgard was knocked out of the heavens by the monster Magog, Jane Foster saved us all by sacrificing Mjolnir, and now it has fallen upon my shoulders to locate all the artifacts that fell from the vault, all while Malekith continues to muster his forces across the Ten Realms. Oh, and I now own a houseboat in New Jersey."

"Really? New Jersey?" Jennifer asked, trying to make light of all the heavy stuff the Prince of Asgard had been dealing with.

"Surely you know how expensive rent in New York is."

"Don't remind me," she said, grimacing at the mere thought of the Big Apple's sky-high housing prices. "…are you sure you're okay? Because it sounds like you've been through a lot."

Thor thought about Jennifer's words for a moment before letting out a tired sigh. "I won't lie to you, Lady Jennifer. These last three years have been…trying, to say the least."

"And you still want to be an Avenger?"

"Honestly, yes. Some of my happiest memories have been with Earth's Mightiest Heroes," he said with an honest smile. "I think…that maybe I need this. That I need to be part of something not related to all the insanity happening with Asgard and the realms."

"I think I get it," Jennifer replied. But before the two could continue their conversation, the top of the mountain began to rumble.

" _Get ready! Whatever's in there about to break out!"_ Toni exclaimed over Avenger Five's loudspeakers. And indeed, a massive, monstrous creature burst forth from the mountains.

It was a monster made entirely of living slime that spilled across the mountaintop and clung to it like a coiling snake. The creature's malleable body emanated hostility and bloodlust like a cloud of toxic gas, the creature bellowed in a voice that was no voice.

" _ **Kill…Earthers…SMOTHER! MELT! KILL!"**_ The colossal creature of living slime shouted. It spoke not with a mouth but projected it's voice into the minds of all those in range as Thor, Jennifer, and Toni held their heads in pain from quick but headaches.

"Well, I guess that answers whether or not it's hostile," Toni said as the two heavy hitters readied themselves for battle. Jennifer closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, revealing their change to bright green. The brunette's body began to quickly change. Her skin turned green, her brown hair becoming dark green. Her muscles expanded until she outdid her blonde companion with both height and muscle mass. Thankfully, her costume was made of unstable molecules, growing to perfectly fit her now larger frame.

"Huh, that's new," Thor stated with a raised eyebrow. For all the time he had known She-Hulk, she had always been tall and fit. But now, she was on par with her cousin in terms of raw bulk, granted with more womanly curves.

"Told you I've been workin' out," She-Hulk said with a smile before looking towards the encroaching monster moving down the mountain. "Now, let's give this slimeball an Avengers-style greeting."

"Aye! Avengers, Attack!" Thor shouted, spinning his hammer before taking off. She-Hulk followed by leaping, her gamma-powered legs making her jump a massive distance. And with a push from her joysticks, Toni commanded Avenger Five to walk towards the monster, each mechanical footstep echoing across the mountain range.

However, the Thunder God's charge was cut short as his hammer impacted the creature's body, proving that it was just as liquid as it looked, with Thor being pulled into its green form. And that wasn't all.

"Egads!" Thor shouted as he felt his skin starting to burn, parts of his costume and hammer beginning to melt. "This monstrosity is made of some kind of acid!"

"Cover your ears, big guy!" She-Hulk said as he landed near the creature. Without hesitation, the amazon clapped her gloved hands together, creating a massive soundwave that parted the monster's upper-half, freeing Thor from its fluid grasp.

"My thanks, She-Hulk," Thor said, looking down at his melted hammer.

"No problem," She-Hulk replied as the creature began to quickly reconstitute itself. "We need to come up with a plan. Lord knows I can't keep going all Moses on this thing's non-existent ass."

" _Leave it to me, guys,"_ Toni proclaimed as Avenger Five aimed its right palm at the monster. With the press of a button, the twenty-story marvel unleashed a continuous sonic blast that held the monster at bay.

Inside the cockpit, Toni's ID card rang, Wasp being on the other end. " _What's going on, Doc? We can hear that from town."_

"Well, the monster that burst out from the mountain turned out to be hostile. Oh, and it's made of acid, so that's nice." The pink-haired doctor said as she synched up her ID card with Avenger Five's visual feed. "Take a look."

Within the small town of Fraser, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and 3-D Man had been attempting to warn the populace about the potential monster attack. While there were plenty of people willing to listen to the heroes and try to get to safe spaces or evacuate, there were plenty of idiots arguing against it, especially since they had a 'mutie witch' among them.

But as Janet saw the video feed of the slime monster being subdued by Avenger Five's sonic blast, her eyes widened with horrific remembrance.

"I-it...it can't be…"

" _Janet? Do you know what this thing is?"_

"It's called Kosmos…it was the first monster Hank, and I fought." The founding Avenger responded with trembling lips. 'The monster that killed Daddy.'

" _Well, we got it subdued for-"_

"Doctor Ho, the creature appears to be doing something!" Thor shouted, getting Toni's attention. Indeed, the Kosmos creature appeared to expand and expand...until it suddenly exploded, raining bits of itself all over the area and on parts of Avenger Five.

"Um...ew," She-Hulk said as she wiped the slime off of her.

"Wasp, was it supposed to do that?" Toni asked.

" _No, that's new."_ The size-changing heroine replied. But suddenly, alarms began to blare inside Avenger Five's cockpit. A readout showed Toni that the bits that had landed on the robot had come to life, attempting to use their acidic bodies to eat through its armor.

"By Odin's beard!" Thor exclaimed as the bits around them also grew into new Kosmos creatures. Some of them merged to form bigger versions. But while She-Hulk attempted to Gamma-Clap them apart, she saw several smaller ones rushing towards the town.

"Jan, the damn thing exploded into an army of smaller slimeballs!" She-Hulk spoke into her earpiece. "They're headed your way!"

" _Get off!"_ Toni shouted. " _Rerouting power to the electrical security field!"_

A pulse of lighting flowed across Avenger Five, the Kosmo creatures roaring in pain as they leaped off the robot.

Thor noticed this and began to channel his lightning powers through his body, his eyes glowing blue as sparks surged around. "Very well, beasts. If you will not be subdued by the hammer, THEN HAVE A TASTE OF THE STORM!"

With a mighty yell, the Prince of Asgard unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning from his hands, knocking one of the larger beasts back towards the mountain. Simultaneously, She-Hulk had switched tactics, tossing huge rocks and logs to distract the slime creatures.

"Wasp, how did you and Dr. Pym deal with these things?" Toni asked.

" _Well, Hank said that the one we fought was similar to formic acid. So he created an anti-acid solution to dissolve it."_

"An anti-acid solution," Toni muttered to herself. "Do you remember what he used to make it?"

" _...not really."_

"Seriously?!" The R.E.S.C.U.E. commander shouted in frustration as more alarms blared in the cockpit.

" _Hey, that was over twenty years ago! I can't remember every detail!"_

"Then just make a new one!" She-Hulk said as she batted away some of the creatures with a dislodged tree. "Doc, go help Jan make a new solution!"

" _But what about you guys?"_

"Thor and I are the muscle! You're the big brain, so go science up a way to stop these things!"

"Lady Jennifer speaks the truth, young Toni!" Thor said as he unleashed another wave of lightning at the beasts. "We shall keep the bigger beasts at bay while you and others defend the town!"

" _Got it. Taking off!"_ And indeed, Avenger Five blasted off towards the two, leaving the two powerhouses to deal with the giant slime monsters.

"Did you guys get that?" Janet asked Scarlet Witch and 3-D Man.

"Yup," The triple-powered hero said before turning towards the townsfolk gathered in the town square. "Alright, folks: things about to get crazy, so get to safety."

"Why the hell should we listen to ya, you red & green jackass?!" One of the townsfolk shouted, making Delroy scowl. But before he could read the man the riot act, Avenger Five landed in front of the town; a tremendous noise rang through the air as Avenger's Five raised its arms.

" _Deploying Electro-Field!"_ And indeed, an electrified force-field appeared over the town in a dome-like shape. Soon after that, Toni emerged from the robot's chest, flying towards new teammates with a jetpack and a dispenser gun. "Alright, where's the nearest department store?"

"On Ludwig street." One of the more reasonable townsfolk answered.

"Perfect. Wasp, you're gonna help me with the anti-acid."

"Got it." The size-changer replied as she struck, her wings fluttering at high-speeds. "Wanda, Del; you guys protect the town in case the force field goes down."

"Understood." Scarlet Witch replied as Toni and Wasp headed towards the department store. As they did so, 3-D Man looked to the horizon. He could see the small army of monsters booking towards the town as if they were right next to him, to his surprise. They impacted with the electric-field, leaping back from the shocks as they decided like a wave of pure hatred. At first, Delroy thought that the field would stop the creatures from entering the town; he could see a few of them back up and burrowing into the ground.

As had become a regular occurrence for the pseudo-veteran, he felt a strange sensation in his eyes. Somehow it felt both similar to his 'Skrull-Vision' but different at the same time. And in this case, he could see right through the ground to see that the monsters were tunneling underground until they were past the force field.

"Witch, the damn things are about the burst from the street!" 3-D Man shouted, surprising the Scarlet Witch. And indeed, the acidic monsters burst from the ground, ready to dissolve and smother anyone who got in their way. Delroy saw a blob heading toward a woman and her child. In a burst of superhuman speed and acrobatics, 3-D Man leaped and saved a woman and child and deftly avoided the monsters while carrying them, returning to Scarlet Witch's side.

"That was awesome!" The little boy shouted with glee.

"Thank you." The mother said.

"Hey, it's part of the job." 3-D Man said with a reassuring smile. "Just get to the shelters."

The civilians began to run to safety. Even the jackass that argued with Delroy earlier was smart enough to book it.

Scarlet Witch unleashed a barrage of hex bolts at the monstrous wave. She was hoping that her magic could disrupt whatever force allowed creatures to change and maintain their shape. It worked for a few seconds before they reconstituted themselves.

"I can use some help, 3-D Man!" Wanda exclaimed.

"What can I do? It's not like I can punch acid."

That gave the sorceress an idea as she channeled magic into her free hand as she started to chant.

" _With a flick of my wrist, these creatures shall be harmed by feet and fists!"_

A wave of crimson magic manifested around 3-D Man's hands and feet. As one of the creatures approached him, Delroy kicked it on instinct, actually managing to knock it back.

"There. Now you can punch and kick acid," Wanda quipped, Delroy sharing a bemused look before the two engaged the creatures in battle.

And so, for the next minutes, Thor, She-Hulk, 3-D Man, and the Scarlet Witch fought against the Kosmos creatures. But whether it was lighting, gamma-powered punches, or the two brands of hex attacks, the living wave of malice refused to yield, gaining more and more ground against Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

However, salvation soon came for Scarlet Witch, and 3-D Man as Wasp came flying in dual-wielding twin dispenser pistols. She fired a barrage of the anti-acid solution, causing the creatures to dissolve.

"We got the formula!" Toni said, tossing 3-D Man a massive gun filled with the solution. The goggle-wearing hero cocked it and fired an enormous stream, cutting a path through the monstrous horde.

"Groovy," Delroy said with a smirk, cocking the gun and firing it again. The tide soon began to turn in the Avenger's favor, with Scarlet Witch assisting and using her hex bolt to stun the beasts. Meanwhile, Toni had returned to Avenger Five, the massive robot dispensing the anti-acid through its vents. The mechanical wonder then took off into the sky, raining anti-acid over the wave of Kosmos creatures. And as soon as Toni saw the bigger monsters that Thor and She-Hulk were fighting, Avenger Five fired a barrage of anti-acid darts from its chest, causing the towering monstrosities to fade into unmoving puddles.

And just like that, the newest iteration of Earth's Mightiest Heroes had succeeded their first mission!

Later on, R.E.S.C.U.E. personnel had been called in to help clean up the town and treat anyone who was injured, with the Avengers helping out whenever they could.

"Say, Janet. We still haven't determined who will lead this new team, right?" Thor asked as he helped move some debris.

"Not really. Why? You got someone in mind?" Wasp asked. The Thunder God looked towards She-Hulk, who was in the midst of conversing with Wanda, Delroy, and Toni.

"Perhaps."

Speaking of the four, they were in the middle of discussing a detail Wanda noticed during the battle. Mainly Delroy's seemingly miraculous ability to see through the ground. This was odd to her since, according to what she had heard about his gear, his goggles should only allow him to see through Skrull-based disguises.

"It ain't exactly miraculous." 3-D Man said as he pulled down his cowl, revealing his short black hair and brown eyes. "My eyes have been doing weird shit like that for the last…three years, I think?"

"I thought your goggles were what let you see through Skrull shapeshifting, Triple Snacks," She-Hulk said, making the younger hero chuckle at the sound of his old nickname.

"The originals got smashed during the last invasion," Delroy explained. "I don't know why, but I can still see through the disguises without them. But my eyes have been seeing through image inducers, mystical spells, and even through solid walls. Hell, I'm pretty sure I saw radio waves at one point."

"You know, we got an entire division looking into explained superhuman phenomenon," Toni suggested. "They could probably figure out what's going with you."

"Really? That'd be pretty cool."

However, a R.E.S.C.U.E. officer approached Toni. "Boss, we got another problem. Or rather, two problems."

Wasp and Thor re-joined the group as the officer brought out his tablet. On the screen was a satellite feed of two more giant Kosmo monsters. One had emerged from the San Francisco bay, while the other one was rampaging through Wales.

"Looks like this ain't over yet," Janet stated, the Avengers quickly beginning to plan their next move against the monsters.

_**Hillrock Heights, California…** _

Robbie was in the middle of work when he and the rest of the mechanics had received a monster warning on their phones and the radio. An alert like this was meant to warn civilians of a monster attack, similar to a hurricane warning. But while all of Robbie's co-workers were getting ready to head off to the shelters, the young mechanic saw that the aforementioned creature's path was heading right for Hillrock Heights. And even before it reached his hometown, the monster would've already killed thousands.

There was a part of him that wanted to just ignore this, find Gabe, and hide in a shelter until the FF or some other big-time superhero came and dealt with it. But in his heart, Robbie couldn't just ignore people in danger.

"Just do what the teachers say and don't leave the shelter. Got it?" Robbie asked Gabe over the phone.

" _I got it. Robbie?"_

"Ya?"

" _Kick that big monster's butt!"_

"Will do, hermano," Robbie said with a smile as he jumped in and started up the Hellcharger.

" **ARE YOU FUCKIN' INSANE?!"** Eli mentally shouted as Robbie drove out onto the streets. " **Kid, this ain't just some random gang or traffickers. This is some straight-up Godzilla shit!"**

"Huh. Didn't think you'd ever be scared of anything, Eli," Robbie joked. "Besides, I've handled superhero stuff before."

" **I don't think a bunch of roided-out gangbangers and one alien is enough. I mean, it's no big deal to me if you get your dumbass killed, but I figured you'd want to say that retar-"**

"Just shut up and nut up already." The young hero replied, being in absolutely no mood to deal with Eli's shit.

" **...fine. But don't blame me when you get flattened, you little shit."**

In seconds, Robbie felt the familiar hellfire burning through his body, changing him and his ride. The tires caught fire, this jacket and jeans turned into a black bodysuit, and his skin gave way with a stylized and flaming skull.

With a loud, demonic wail, the Ghost Rider of Hillrock Heights raced ahead, unaware of how much this newest adventure would change his destiny.

And he was not the only one. In the UK, Faiza had also seen the news report of the Kosmo Creature rampaging through Wales. Why was this creature of such interest to the young doctor?

_**Avalon, Earlier that Day…** _

" _You want me to be the new Pendragon?" Faiza asked the Lady of the Lake as they walked through the hallowed halls of Avalon._

" _Indeed. The very planet itself is about to experience a series of calamities."_

_With a wave of her hand, the mist appeared around the two women. Within the mist, Faiza saw a series of images._

_She saw monsters made of acid attempting to engulf the world, joined by other monsters. Ghosts terrorizing cities all over the world. A man crackling with energy standing over the defeated bodies of several heroes. A ship falling through the Multiverse. Multiple aliens armed with cybernetic arm weapons fighting each other, destroying everything around them. An army of insectoids preparing to invade. A dark elf leading his allies to conquer the ten realms. And a race of plant creatures attempting to steal the very power of the Earth._

" _I cannot reveal the full details, but I do know that a Pendragon is needed."_

" _Why me, though?"_

" _Because you were chosen by Excalibur itself, and you were trained by the previous Pendragon."_

" _Dane?" Faiza asked before the Lady placed a crystal amulet into the doctor's hand. It was clear blue and shaped like a sword & shield. Suddenly, Faiza was engulfed in light, the sight of Avalon and the Lady fading as she began to wake up._

" _But this responsibility should not fall to you alone. Arthur had his knights. Dane had his allies. A Pendragon is always at their strongest when they stand with their comrades."_

Faiza almost wanted to dismiss that as a dream, but she woke up with the amulet in her hands. And upon looking at it, she almost had an instinctual knowledge about what it did and what it could do.

As Faiza got dressed in her usual attire of a white headscarf, white doctor's coat over a red shirt and pants, and black dress shoes, she wondered about when these catastrophes would happen. But when she went to work at the hospital, she saw the news report of the Kosmo monster attacking Wales, which she recognized from the visions she saw in her dream.

And so, Faiza made it to the rooftop of the hospital. A few years ago, she would've been nervous about the task she was about to undertake. But she had fought against demons, stabbed Dracula in the chest, and had been on sorts of missions with the now pseudo-disbanded MI-13.

And so, the chosen wielder of Excalibur held up the amulet and shouted, " _AVALON!"_

In a flash of blue light, Faiza was now clad in dark blue knight armor with white outlines, her headscarf now dark blue and covering her helmet, metallic light blue leggings, and gauntlets. On her chest was the red symbol of a medical cross. In her left hand was a dark blue kite shield. In her other hand was the familiarly elegant blade Excalibur. But Faiza could feel that something had changed with the legendary.

But next to the transformed Faiza was a beautiful white horse with massive wings that wore a dark blue saddle and bridle. Faiza sheeted her sword and approached the horse.

"You must be Strider," Faiza said cautiously. The horse neighed in response and bowed its head; the doctor smiled as she petted its head with her gloved hand. "Looks like we'll be working together for now."

Faiza mounted her magnificent steed, and Strider spread its wings, taking off with speed to rival the fastest of aircrafts.

"Forward, Strider! We got a monster to stop!" Faiza declared, ready to face whatever danger would come.

_**Meanwhile, in another dimension…** _

A tall green insectoid was running through the capital streets, a large, silver capsule clasped in his mandibles. He quickly ducked into an alleyway to avoid the hive guards. The insectoid took a breath.

He had never been more terrified for this life than right now. Especially since he had just committed high treason by stealing the capsule. But he couldn't just stand by as his Keka'Akeluak's plan for destroying the human dimension was coming to fruition.

'No matters to me, I must find a way to deliver this device to the human heroes.' Prince Jikekt thought with determination. 'Or else their dimension is doomed!'

_**To be continued…** _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what? My tenth attempt at making an Avengers story? But similar to my Fairy Tail reboot for the Bravestar Saga, I want to try and make another attempt at my favorite superhero team after years of practice and experience honing my craft.
> 
> And this time, xpegasus and I aren't going to attempt to do our take on Jonathan Hickman's run or a sequel to a ten-year-old cartoon. On that note, EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES IS TEN YEARS OLD?! Damn, I feel old.
> 
> But ya, as you can tell by numbering, this is our take on the Avengers, transplanting Jason Aaron's fun, but admittedly basic current run (wait till you see what we got in mind for Issue 700). And while we're taking inspiration from stuff like Al Ewing's various Avengers-related books and other comic book creators, we're gonna try to put our own spin on it.
> 
> So if you love the inherited craziness of the superhero genre with that Mighty Marvel feel, this is the fanfic for you! I'm talking gods, ionic despots, multiversal rescue missions, criminal spectors, and monsters of titanic terror! We're also tackling some deep dives into forgotten/ignored Marvel continuity.
> 
> And of course, you need heroes to handle these threats. We got a mix of veteran/iconic Avengers like Thor, Wasp, Scarlet Witch, and She-Hulk, teaming with new/lesser-known heroes like 3-D Man, the Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider, Toni Ho, and Faiza Hussain (the later of the two will get new codenames.)
> 
> As with my other superhero-related stories, here's the solicitation for the next chapter:
> 
> The newest saga for Earth's Mightiest Heroes continues! It's a battle on two fronts, with one team of Avengers teaming up with the Ghost Rider in California while a second team travels to Europe to aid the new and improved Dr. Faiza Hussain! But what is the cause behind these Creatures from Kosmos? And how are they related to the terror bubbling beneath the Black Sea?
> 
> Find out in "To Assemble Once More (Part 2 of 4)!"
> 
> Please remember to read, favorite, and review to help this story!
> 
> Excelsior, True Believers!


End file.
